Symphony
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Namjoon seorang rapper Korea yang sedang naik daun, bertemu dengan seorang violinist bernama Seokjin di sebuah taman saat ia mengistirahatkan pikiran. Ternyata pertemuan pertama mereka membuahkan benih cinta dan sejak saat itulah Seokjin menjadi inspirasinya. NamjoonxSeokjin! NamJin! YaoixBL!


**SYMPHONY**

 **Namjoon x Seokjin**

 **Yaoi x BL**

 **Rated : T**

 **Desclaimer :**

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, orang tua serta agensi mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Alur dan cerita berasal dari pemikiran saya hasil inspirasi dari lagu Nanairo Symphony ost. Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso

* * *

Musim semi yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya telah tiba. Namjoon sudah menunggunya bahkan sejak musim dingin baru memulai. Ia tidak begitu menyukai musim yang lembab. Berada di bawah sinar matahari yang menghangatkan tubuh jauh lebih baik daripada kehangatan di depan api perapian.

Namja bersurai pirang terang itu berjalan santai di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran indah. Sekadar melepas penat dari kegiatannya sebagai musisi di industry music. Bisa jadi setelah ini ia mendapatkan inspirasi untuk produksi music berikutnya.

Mata Namjoon memejam sesaat, menikmati semilir angin musim semi, beserta kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Kedua tangannya merentang selebar yang ia bisa. Kurang satu hal yang membuat semuanya terasa lengkap. Ia berharap saat ini bisa mendengar simfoni indah mengalun di sekitarnya.

Baru saja ia mengharapkan hal itu dan Tuhan sepertinya mengabulkan permintaannya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara biola mengalun merdu. Suaranya benar-benar memabukkan jiwa. Ingin rasanya ia membawa alunan biola itu di setiap langkahnya di taman ini.

"Siapa gerangan yang bermain biola di taman ini?" monolognya. Matanya sekarang sibuk mencari sumber suara, diikuti langkah kakinya mengikuti sumber suara. Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas saat ia mendekat ke tepi sebuah danau. Di sana berdiri sesosok malaikat –menurut Namjoon- sedang memainkan biolanya dengan anggun.

Namjoon tertegun sesaat. Tertegun dengan alunan biola nan simfoni yang begitu indah dan juga sosok itu. Tubuhnya tegap, tingginya kira-kira seperti Namjoon, bahunya lebar tertutupi _coat_ berwarna coklat yang juga menutupi tubuhnya hingga selutut. Di salah satu bahunya bertengger biola.

Namjoon mematung sejenak memandang sosok indah itu. Sekitar lima menit ia merenungi sosok itu hingga sadar kalau sosok itu seorang laki-laki manis. Rambut coklatnya yang terlihat lembut jika disentuh, pipi gembulnya serta bibir gemuknya. Namjoon menjadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya apabila ia dapat mencicipi rasa manis bibir itu.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Namjoon mendekati laki-laki itu. Ia sengaja menjaga jarak tidak terlalu dekat dengan sosok itu, takut mengganggunya bermain biola. Merasa diperhatikan dengan intens, sosok itu menghentikan permainan biolanya dan menoleh ke arah Namjoon. Kedua alisnya mengerut bingung tatkala Namjoon masih menatap intens dirinya.

"Maaf?" suaranya merdu dan lembut, membuat Namjoon serasa melayang sekarang ini. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengaburkan lamunannya. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga membuat lesung pipinya terlihat jelas. "Ma-maaf. Permainan biolamu sangat indah." Puji Namjoon. _Seindah simfoni yang diciptakan Tuhan untukku,_ batinnya.

Laki-laki manis itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Namjoon serasa tersihir dengan senyuman itu. Seolah ia baru saja melihat pelangi muncul dari wajah laki-laki itu. Pelangi yang bahkan mungkin lebih indah daripada pelangi di langit.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa kau seorang _violinist_?" Tanya Namjoon.

Laki-laki itu menurunkan biolanya dari bahunya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas biolanya. "Bisa dibilang iya. Tapi sebenarnya aku hanya seorang guru music di sebuah lembaga pendidikan bidang seni music, terutama biola."

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk. Seakan ia baru mendapat ide untuk lagu ciptaan terbarunya. Walaupun terdengar aneh apabila seorang _rapper_ seperti Namjoon bersanding dengan seorang _violinist_ seperti laki-laki itu. "Ah, kita sama. Aku juga bekerja di bidang music. Dan aliranku adalah _rap,_ R&B dan pop."

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan alisnya, seakan mengenali Namjoon. Kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah. "Kau _rapper_ yang baru naik daun itu ya? Apa kau Rapmonster?"

Kepala Namjoon mengangguk mantap. Lelaki di hadapannya itu ternyata mengetahui status terkenalnya Namjoon. "Tapi, aku tidak begitu tahu banyak lagu-lagumu. Hanya yang berjudul Life dan Converse High, terdengar pas untuk _image-_ ku."

 _Ya, itu memang cocok untukmu, malaikatku._ Batin Namjoon, bergejolak ketika senyuman secerah mentari itu menerpa wajahnya. Namjoon menjadi salah tingkah.

"Namaku Kim Seokjin. Kau bisa memanggilku Jin, seperti itulah teman-temanku memanggilku." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Namjoon langsung menjawab uluran tangannya itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jin."

~SYMPHONY~

Hari semakin siang dan mentari semakin membumbung tinggi hingga terasa seperti berada di atas kepala. Namjoon dan Seokjin berjalan berdampingan di bawah pohon sakura. Keduanya terjalin obrolan ringan hingga tawa ringan.

"Kau suka membuat lagu-lagu itu sendirian, Namjoon-ssi?"

"Tidak juga. Kadang-kadang teman seperjuanganku –Hoseok dan Yoongi- ikut membantu." Jawabnya.

"Aku menjadi iri padamu, Namjoon-ssi." Ucap Seokjin. Ia berjalan mendahului Namjoon, berhenti beberapa meter di depan Namjoon. Kepalanya mendongak menatap bunga-bunga sakura yang tumbuh. Kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati semilir angina, serta sunggingan senyum manisnya. Namjoon berdecak kagum dengan sosok manis malaikatnya.

Lelaki manis itu memutar-mutar tubuhnya, menari di bawah guguran bunga sakura. _Coat_ coklat panjangnya berkibar, kedua tangannya merentang lebar setelah menaruh tas biolanya di tanah. Ia tersenyum lebar.

 _Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau ciptakan malaikat indah seperti dia? Simfoni merdu yang memabukkan siapa saja yang di dekatnya._

Namjoon tersenyum gemas melihat Seokjin berputar-putar seperti anak kecil di depannya. Lelaki manis itu berhenti, mendapati dirinya ditatap Namjoon begitu intens. Sekejap kedua pipinya merona. Barusan ia bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Ma-maafkan atas tingkahku barusan." Ujarnya malu-malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau terlihat manis jika seperti tadi." Seokjin semakin merona, bahkan pipinya memerah padam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau bilang iri padaku. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon hati-hati. Takut membuat Seokjin tersinggung.

Seokjin menghela nafas beberapa saat, memandang sekitarnya sejenak. "Aku ingin menjadi terkenal sepertimu berkat karya-karya yang telah dibuat dengan tangan sendiri."

Kedua kaki Namjoon bergerak melangkah mendekati Seokjin. Kini ia berdiri di hadapan Seokjin begitu dekat, hingga nafasnya terasa di wajah Seokjin. Ia tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya berujar, "Kalau begitu cobalah membuat simfoni yang indah dari biolamu."

Seokjin mau tak mau ikut tersenyum ramah. Ia meraih tas biolanya, lalu menyandangnya di bahunya. "Terima kasih, Namjoon-ssi. Kalau begitu, maukah kau membuat simfoni yang indah bersamaku?"

Seakan baru saja mendapat ajakan dari seorang malaikat untuk ke surge. Namjoon dengan senang hati dan bersemangat mengangguk meng-iya-kan ajakan Seokjin. "Tentu saja. Mari kita buat simfoni terindah di dunia."

~SYMPHONY~

Pertemuan pertama Namjoon dan Seokjin berjalan dengan sangat baik. Keduanya masih tetap bertemu selama sebulan ini. Bahkan Seokjin sudah mulai memanggil akrab Namjoon dan begitu pula Namjoon. Setiap hari libur, keduanya bertemu di taman itu. Di tepi danau sambil membawa biola kesayangan Seokjin, mereka memainkan simfoni bersama-sama.

Lagu mengalun indah dari biola Seokjin, lalu diiringi suara rendah _husky_ dari Namjoon, membawakan lirik-lirik _rap_ yang ringan nan romantic. Sebuah kolaborasi yang sangat jarang antara _violinist_ dan _rapper._ Saling memberikan simbiosis mutualisme.

Hari-hari Namjoon menjadi lebih berwarna disbanding sebelumnya. Setiap hari ia terbangun di pagi hari dengan wajah sumringah. Di setiap lirik yang ia buat, wajah serta alunan biola Seokjin selalu menjadi inspirasinya. Hingga pada akhirnya lagu-lagu untuk album berikutnya telah selesai digarap.

"Wah, cepat sekali lagumu digarap." Puji Seokjin.

"Itu berkat kau sebagai sumber inspirasiku, Jin-ah."

Namjoon menyesap teh hangat yang ia bawa dari rumah menggunakan termos kecil. Seokjin duduk di sebelahnya, sedang menatap danau indah dengan angsa-angsa putih berenang di sana. Tiba-tiba Seokjin memekik girang. "Lihat! Ada pelangi!" ia menunjuk ujung danau yang muncul pelangi dari sana.

"Indah sekali." Gumam Namjoon.

"Namjoon-ah…"

"Hm?"

Seokjin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon. "Entah kenapa semakin kuat perasaanku untuk selalu bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin musim semi segera berakhir, seiring berakhirnya pelangi itu."

Namjoon membelai wajah Seokjin lembut, menelaah setiap lekuk wajah Seokjin –mata, hidung, hingga ke bibir gemuknya. "Aku pun juga begitu. Berada di sini bersamamu, bermain simfoni yang indah."

Seokjin menegakkan kepalanya. Mempertemukan pandangan mata keduanya sebelum akhirnya Namjoon mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut di bibir gemuk Seokjin. Lelaki manis itu merona. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya kea rah yang lain. Rasa panas menjalari pipinya, tersengat perasaannya sendiri serta cahaya matahari terik pagi itu.

Namjoon memandang pelangi tujuh warna di depannya. Ia menghela nafas. Selama tujuh hari dalam seminggu, tujuh menit ia menelepon Seokjin setiap pagi dan tujuh nada dalam satu oktaf. Terdengar lucu, namun etis apabila diungkapkan dengan romantic.

"Ada suara yang tidak dapat aku mainkan dengan sendirian. Tapi aku menikmatinya." Kata Namjoon lirih.

Seokjin tersenyum, lalu mengikuti arah pandang Namjoon. "Kau benar, Namjoon-ah. Tapi ingatlah satu hal. Melodi yang aku mainkan, melodi yang kau mainkan. Bersama dengan simfoni yang bergema. Kita bagaikan satu bait lagu yang saling mengait."

Kedua insan itu akhirnya berpelukan di bawah pohon sakura, menikmati ciptaan yang Tuhan berikan. Namjoon bersyukur bertemu dengan malaikat semanis dan seindah Seokjin. Kemudian keduanya bersama-sama membuat simfoni yang indah.

END

* * *

Cuap cuap dari penulis (aku belum jadi author jadi panggil saja Hobi)

Ini fanfic keduaku setelah Tsundere Man

Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk review di fanfic sebelumnya :)

Maafkan saya kalo banyak typo bertebaran dan bahasa yang tidak baku (maklum penulis amatiran), serta alur cerita yang tidak jelas begini

Selamat membaca ^^


End file.
